Hermione Loves The Way Severus Lies
by Kerreh
Summary: Just a little one-shot I created whilst thinking of how Hermione and Severus would act in a relationship. I mean, it can't all be happy? They've both shared a troubled past


The morning was a golden abbess of darkness. No light shone to tear apart the darkness and comfort those that have lost their souls. No warmth flooded and struck at the cold. Emptiness was the only curious atmosphere that seemed to stay, the only that seemed to smack at the hearts of the people – two people in fact. Each lost in their own world of despair, each not willing to see that they caused the other pain.

'_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts..._'

Their eyes locked with each other but no emotion could be found, they just resembled pools of blankness. Sometimes a spark of hurt would cross them yet they couldn't pull themselves from their self-pity and they remained broken. They continued to stand, eyes still locked together, fists clenched tightly, heartbeats thumping harshly, body's swaying uneasily; without realising it they were both in unison and for a while they liked the way each other hurt.

'_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie... I love the way you lie._'

The girl's eyes drifted downwards, her head tumbling towards the ground and her lips threatened to let loose a wailing sob. Pushing her teeth over her lip, she bit with a gentle force. Her body rocked to and fro and her hands unclenched ever so brought her face up and faced him one again but as she did she realised she couldn't withhold the single tear that ran down her smiled, attempting to reassure him, but even that was too hard a task for her to complete so she simply bowed her head down once again.

'_I can't tell you what it really is__, __I can only tell you what it feels like__and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe__, __I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight__, __as long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_'

He brought his hand up to try and touch her and froze. _Who was he kidding? He didn't deserve her, not in the least. _Sighing to himself he watched her body tremble and something in him snapped. _Why was it his fault? He hadn't done ANYTHING wrong; it was her fault that everything was like this... HER FAULT!_

Pushing a lock of hair that had broken past his angular face he pulled on a smirk, his eyes never leaving her body. _Good, she deserved to be in pain. It was HER fault after all. _

Ignoring the voice in his head, ignoring any sanity he had he moved forwards with speed unknown to a human and grabbed her hair with a force unlike you would use with a lady. His thin lips hauled into a sneer as she winced.

"_High off of love, drunk from my hate..._ I wonder if I really love you at all." The words curled around his tongue in an almost seductive manor that still had an uneasy bite to it. She felt it curse through her and it wasn't a shiver of anticipation that shot through her. Shuddering silently, she dared to look up too see any emotions in his eyes. He could see it; a silent plea asking for him to return. _Return? Where had he gone then? Wasn't he right here?_

He laughed; a dull echoing laugh that held nothing in it.

"Please..." She whispered almost inaudibly, her voice sounded like it could tremble like her body but she managed to pull through and keep it strong. "I need you... please d-don't do this to yourself anymore."

The tears were threatening to rise again. _They often resemble brown puddles of water, don't they? Isn't that because of me? NO! I-It's because of her..._

"I-I... I know you're in there, so, please."

She was scaring him, where had this inner strength come from and how was she braking through his mask? He flinched when her hand reached out to take his hand lightly and brushed a light kiss upon his knuckles.

"I know that you're in more pain than me when you act like this...so, please?"

'_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate__, __and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_'

It was THAT VOICE; the voice that sent chills down his spine, the voice that haunted him in his sleep, the voice he could no longer escape from no matter how he tried and he crumpled. His brows furrowed and the ground that he was looking at blurred.

"I-I..." He started slowly, unable to think of where to finish he looked back to her and her small, _SMALL...s-so small, how could I, how could I have treated her like-?_

"I know you're sorry." A small smile graced her face and he felt himself falling once again. _He didn't deserve her, not at all._


End file.
